a sweet berry
by reginelovemegirl12
Summary: ichigo is the cutest and hottest student around campus.who everyones wants to get a hold on! Whats a Grimm to do to protect his bestfriend and secret love!
1. remember me?

This is my first yaoi M rated fanfic ever..Sorry if im not that good at it yet…But im trying! May not be as good as the rest but don't care, just have tah let this out tah my fantasy! Enjoy..Oh and if u could..pls leave a comment tnx chu!!!

* * *

"Onii-chan, your going to be late for your first day in middle school!" Yuzu called out to her 13 year old older brother Ichigo from his room.

" I bet he was up all night talking on the phone with his Girlfriend's on what to wear for their first ever middle school day. Or something…" Karin said as she walked past her twin sister and poured some milk on her glass. "It kinda makes Onii-chan sound gay don't you think? " Yuzu asked with a blush. Karin raised an eyebrow "kinda?"

"I heard That Karin!" Ichigo said as he walked down the stairs. Karin and Yuzu both turned around with wide eyes to see what their Older Brother was wearing. Ichigo wore a nice form fitting Sleeveless white tank top, faded jeans and violet converse. Ichigo looked simple but hot. With his tanned skin and slender muscles showing off.

Ichigo grabbed a waffle and said good bye to his little sisters. Outside of his house Rukia was waiting for him. hands on hips and feet tapping. "What took you so long? I've been waiting here for like 20 minutes!"

"No you didn't."

"Well…it felt like it…" Rukia defended. With that they both walked to school together and started talking like they haven't seen each other for a year. "I bet your ganna get a hundred new admirers this year!" Rukia laughed and looked at her blushing Friend. "What are you talking about?" ichigo asked innocently.

"aww com on ichikin's, don't pretend that you don't know how popular you are with the guy's and ladies." Rukia said with a funny tune in her voice. "..No wa- did you just say guys?" Ichigo asked but was ignored when they both Saw Orihime near the school gate. Just when they were about to have a bit of a chit chat the school bell rang and the three frowned and hurried inside the school.

As soon as Ichigo had entered the class room all eyes were on him, without him knowing it. "Hey check it out! Hot boyfriend material right in front of us!" a girl with black hair made into a pony tail whispered to her friends.

Ichigo quickly sat at the second last row next to the window only to be smooched by two classmates. "Hey there, im Renji Abarai. Nice to meet you!" ichigo stared at him for a few seconds "hi im Ichigo Kurosaki, Nice to meet you too."

Renji smiled at him and leaned closer only to be pushed aside "hey…I'm Shuhei Hisagi." a guy with short black hair and three scars straight over his eye lead down to his right cheek smiled at ichigo.

ichigo stared at him even longer "looking at my scar huh? Got It from a Bike accident."

"like he'd care about that." Renji stated

"Fuck off Renji! I saw him first!"

"What ya mean first? I'm the one who tapped you to get a look at him"

Ichigo walked away carefully to another seat. The two were much to busy now to even notice he was gone. As he settled down his new seat he notice three female classmates wink at him at the same time. Ichigo sighed and took a note book and started writing to keep him occupied.

When Third period had ended Ichigo decided to take a little tour on the school campus. He's next class wasn't ganna start for another 20 minutes and thought this would be a great time to look around.

"This is a pretty big school…never thought it would be this huge…" ichigo thought. He hadnt realized a certain teal haired student was watching him.

"HEY!"

Ichigo turned around and looked up to see cobalt blue eyes staring at him. "Um…hi…" Ichigo managed to say to the unknown person in front of him. "You a freshman?" the tall handsome stranger asked. "Yeah'' ichigo nodded. The teal haired (senior?) smirked "you don't remember me do you?" Ichigo frozzed "ah…have we…"

"Summer camp…3 years ago?"the teal haired said with a wider smirk. "Summer ca-'' With that Ichigo Blushed and stepped back.

"G-Grimmjow?!!" Ichigo managed to say his blush getting bigger. "haha.. thought you forgot me for a second there." Grimmjow Grin Looking at the blushing boy infront of him.

"y-you go to school here?" ichigo asked trying to sound manly. Grimmjow loved how his lil roomy was shock to hell to see him again. "Guess you never really forget your first right?" Grimmjow asked with a wide Grin.

Ichigo's face turned pale at what he had just heard. "I...I...Don't talk about that!" Ichigo said with a scared voice. Just then Rukia spotted Him and started running towards them. Grimmjow looked at the short raven haired girl coming at them and looked back at ichigo. "Real glad to see you again ichi…" Grimmjow said and tapped ichigo's head and walked away. Ichigo looked at him and frown.

"Hey ichigo Who was that you were talking to? A New friend of Yours?" Rukia asked with panted breath. Ichigo looked down at her with a frown. "not exactly…" Rukia looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. "We met before"

The thought of what happened three years ago sent shivers down ichigo's groin. "Come on lets go before we get late for class."

As the two walked away Grimmjow staired at them with a huge grin on his face. "Still so Fuckin cute ichi."

* * *

Not so much going here for now…It's only the beginning!! Hehe…


	2. strawberries first

Waaaaaahhhhh!! Thanks a bunch you guys!!

If only there were more reviews.. Sniff sniff..

Oh well, just darn happy to know a lot of you guys liked my first ever rated M story! Bet u all wondering what exactly happened at summer camp!! Well… stick around n find out!

Wwweeeeehhhhh---Offfhhhh….

* * *

"Grimm-chan! Grimm-chan!! Get Up Its Morning!!"

Grimmjow growled and sat up to see a cheerful Nel resting on top of him on his bed. "Damn it Nel! It's too early to be awake!" Grimmjow barked and went back to sleep. Nel pouted and quickly sat up and stared seriously at Grimmjow.

The sudden silence kinda made Grimmjow uncomfortable knowing Nel was always the loud type.

"…."

"..Hey Nel--AAAHHHH!! WHAT THE..AHHAHAHA…FUCK!!''

"You know better than to be rude to me Grimmy!"

"FUCK! AHAHAHHA!! SHIT! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! OFF--"

Nel quickly jumped off of Grimm who was now struggling on the Floor still laughing his heart out. Nel smiled and helped him up on his feet. "God! You really are a morning person aren't you?" Grimm stated with a small smirk on his face.

"Well, it's a good thing knowing you can't get up by yourself every morning. You still go to school so that means you need to wake up on time. ALWAYS! " she pointed out and walked outside his room.

Grimmjow closed his door and went looking for his towel that was somewhere underneath the mess in his room. He needed a shower, fast! What with his late activity last night.

After seeing the orange berry yesterday, his mind just went numb. He kept remembering about what happened that summer three years ago..Hell the boy was still a 10 years old back then and him 12.

He quickly went to the bathroom after finding his towel underneath his bed. As he let the water run he licked his lips at the thought of being near Ichigo again.

(_Flashing Backward!_) …._My term of flash back!!_

* * *

_Three years ago at summer camp where a certain Grimmjow was kicking and shouting about how lame it was going to summer camp and kept stepping on the feet of his campmates, and hitting them. _

_Because of his rude behaviors he was assigned to a cabin where he had no campmates to hurt. He really hated being in summer camp. Damn his cousin was so ganna get it when he gets back home._

_At day two there he notice a new kid at the camp grounds with bright orange hair. " weird kid.." he stated. " like you're the one to say.." a kid near him said and then run away when Grimm glared at him. _

_When it was lunch time the campers all ate together except for Grimmjow who didn't like anyone there to even set close to them. _

_As he was happily eating his lunch alone (not really) he noticed a shadow on his table and looked up to see honey brown eyes staring at him. It was the orange haired kid he saw earlier. _

_The kid was biting his lips and blushing a bit which Grimmjow found cute as he looked at what the kid was wearing. he could feel his dick twitch.._

_The orange haired kid was wearing a cute baby blue T-shirt that had a "CUTE BOY" on its upper side. And a cute little white short that showed off his legs. "God he's got a cute body." Grimmjow whispered to himself. _

"_Um.." the boy started and Grimmjow looked straight at him with fierce eyes. The orange boy gulped a bit and slowly opened his mouth "um..im sorry..But if its okay..Could I please set next to you?" he spoke with a weird tune in his voice. Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at him._

"_its just that all the other tables are full and since you're the only one here..i thought you could use some company..if you'd like.." Grimm just stared at him for a few seconds before placing his hand on a seat and tapping it, giving Ichigo permission to seat with him at the table._

_End Flashing Backward…for now…_

"F-Fuck!" Grimmjow Growled as he pumped his hard dick as fast as he could. God the thought of the berry boy in shorts was just to fucking hot.

"Fuck..AHH…Ichi..Ichigo.." He was in bliss as he imagined how sweet his berry tasted.. he griped his cock tighter and licked his lips…

_Flashing Backward AGAIN! Yey_

* * *

_3 weeks being friends already…_

"_Hey Ichi cute ass you got there." Grimmjow teased his beloved roomy.. "Shut up Grimmjow. And stop looking at me while im changing will you." Ichigo spat. "What's so wrong with me lookin at ya changing? Were both boys now aren't we?" Grimmjow said with a wide grin._

_Ichigo shivered when he glanced to see Grimmjow checking him looking at him like he was a trophy or something. He slowly moved a bit which was a big mistake. Cause now Grimmjow could see his blushing red face and rosy pink nipples and way , way, Okay not to way down Grimmjow could see a small bulge in Ichigo's Brief. FUCk!_

_One minute Ichigo was taking some new T-shirts from his drawer the next he was smooched down to the wooden floor staring at fiery eyes that were staring straight right back at him. Ichigo was scared of what his friend would do to him. ( xoh innocent!!!) _

"_Gri-Grimm-nnngh.." Ichigo was cut off when sudden hot lips pressed against him. Ichigo's eyes wide open as he tried to break free from the bigger kids grasped. But Grimmjow was too strong and only griped him more. _

_"nngg…ahhh…" Ichigo gasped as he felt a hand grab his ass and slowly moved to the small bulge in his brief. "ahhh..ahh..sto-aghh.." Ichigo bit his lip when he felt Grimm's hand try to make its way inside his brief and slightly touched the head of his cute harden penis. _

_Grimmjow smirked as he heard Ichigo moan at his touch. He grind himself at Ichigo's knee making Ichigo blush deeper and shiver. God he was just as Hard as Ichigo was. Ichigo's eyes widen once he realized how hard Grimmjow was and how huge his package felt._

_Grimmjow could see how scared yet exited Ichigo was at what he was doing to him. He slowly pulled Ichigo's brief off and looked at how cute ichigo's cock was. God it was just so eatable. It was a rosy pink that had precum dripping on it. Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo who was covering his eyes and blushing sweetly. _

_Grimmjow gently kissed the head which made Ichigo moan and bunk his hips forward, giving Grimmjow a satisfied look. He licked the tip a few times and quickly devoured it and sucked on it as hard as he could. He could hear Ichigo panting and Gasping as his left hand went to caress his harden nipples. FUCK HE WAS HARD AS HELL. Just the sounds Ichigo was making was driving him nuts. He quickly pulled off his pants and grabbed his hard as a rock cock and started pumping it. Fuck..fuck..ichigo.._

_With one sweet suck Ichigo came in Grimm's mouth. He shivered as Grimm swallowed his orgasm and licked his penis to clean it. Ichigo looked up to see Grimm looking intensively at him while pumping his dick and Growled as he had his release and gently kissed Ichigo on the lips._

* * *

_End Flashing Backwards…_

"Grimm-chan what took you so long to get out of the shower?" Nel asked with a concern tone. " I thought you died in there..you usually finish pretty fast."

"I was just thinking about something.."

" Where? While you were at the toilet?" Nel giggled as she run From Grimm's grasp. _"_why you lil--"

"haha..eat your breakfast already Grimm! Its ganna get cold."

" yeah yeah…ill eat it.."

After a fun loud Breakfast Grimmjow went to school earlier than usual. Last year his teachers all had a meeting about his tardiness on coming to class.

He really is happy to know that his first love was now attending the same school as him. After the blow job love making (as he likes to call it) Ichigo was somewhat distant to him and barely spook to him. It hurt him a lot that the only person who was dear and close to him was some how scared of him?..

he knew Ichigo liked it. "I mean Ichigo didn't yell at me or anything. God he even made all those fucking sweet noises when I did that." Grimmjow's thoughts were cut short when he saw Ichigo from a far distance with…Renji? What the Fuck??!!

No way! No way in hell is that guy ganna try and steal my Ichigo away!

He knew how Ichigo attracted almost everyone he meets. But their all ganna have to go through Grimmjow Jeagerjaques First if anyone were to even lay a hand on him..

Ichigo was his and always will be just you wait and see…

* * *

Lol ganna end there for now haha..its already late and my back hurts…gatta get some beauty rest! Hope to read some reviews on this LOL love you all!!! KISS KISS MUAAHHH!!


	3. volleyball uniforms are fun

**XXD Whoa! Hey you guys I'm back!! Phew…don't you just hate Exams? Any way's…**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! It really made me so HAPPY!! So happy I could eat a muffin!! Which is weird because I usually prefer Cupcakes XD**

**Anyways special thanks to**

**My Darling Sorry for the anon!! **

**And my BETAREADER Vhendira! Whom I hope is feeling better!!**

* * *

"yo Grimm you were pretty early today…so um…how's Neliel--"

"She's not interested" Grimmjow Interrupted one of his friends Nnoitra. Who had been trying to get his hands on Nel ever since the seventh Grade.

Nnoitra pouted and sat next to him on the bench. "Careful now you two We wouldn't want anything bad happening like last time now do we?'' Gin teased, behind him was Tesla looking shyly at Nniotra.

The two men grunted at Gin who was still smiling.

"So why were you real early today anyway? You usually come in school at around noon or something" Nnoitra asked again. "Just wanted to see if I could catch a glimpse at a certain Berry that's all"

The three men stared at him and grew a wide grin. "So you wanted to see that lil Berry of yours again?" Nnoitra asked with a wider Grin on his face.

"It's really nice that you found him again" Tesla said with a smile. Gin laughed "I'll say…who keeps babbling that they've found the one when their 12 years old?"

Grimmjow just stared at him and whispered "me…that's who…"

* * *

"aww…come on now Ichi! It looks good on you!" rukia said with a wide blush on her face Orihime giggled and pulled Ichigo out of the Clinic Door.

"S-STOP IT!!" Ichigo shouted.

The two girls just giggled and pulled him even harder "Get out of there!" they both screamed. "NO WAY! NOT LIKE THIS—OFFH"

The three stumbled and looked back at the clinic door. The Nurse simple waved at them and shut the door. "Ichi the Uniform really looks good on you!" Orihime cheerfully said which made Ichigo blush. "Come on Ichigo were going to be late for third period!" Rukia tug at Ichigo. "I-I Can't…not like this" Ichigo managed to say. "Yes you can! Well just explain to the teacher that's all…and-"

"B-but"… "BUT NOTHING! IT'S EITHER THAT OR THOSE STAINED ONE'S" Rukia shouted. Ichigo gulped and nodded "okay" "Speaking of which, I've got to get to my own class now. Bye! See you guys later!" Orihime ran and waved goodbye to Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo just couldn't believe his luck today. It was All Rukia's and Orihime's fault.

(_Flashing Backwards…_)

* * *

"_Good morning Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cheerfully greeted Ichigo after his second period. "Good morning to you too Orihime" Ichigo greeted back. "Is your next subject P.E?" Orihime asked as she looked down at Ichigo's Sweat Pants and T-shirt. "Actually y—" "Ichigo! Orihime!" Rukia shouted as she dashed towards them and accidentally knocked over a ladder that she didn't see._

"_WATCH OUT!!!" someone called out. Ichigo's eyes widen when he saw a blur of pink was coming right at him. He was about to move but was unable to thanks to two girls. _

"_RUN!!" "TAKE COVER!!" both Orihihe and Rukia screamed and accidentally elbowed Ichigo._

_By the time Rukia turned around to see if all three of them had escaped the horror of the pink paint. Her eyes widen to see a very pink ichigo on the floor. "Ichigo you are such a slow poke" was the only thing that came out of her mouth. Ichigo Glared at her._

"_Great now what am I going to do? My shirt is covered with Pink Paint" Ichigo frowned at his ruined Shirt. "Don't worry Ichigo! I have my Volley Ball Uniform right here! You could borrow it if you want!"Orihime said as she dug in her bag. Ichigo Just stared at her. Rukia on the other hand looked like her eyes were sparkling. _

"_Maybe the clinic has something I can borrow" Ichigo suggested and walked away. Rukia and Orihime running after him._

"_These are all for girls" Ichigo Frowned. "Well, not a lot of guys come here complaining about their clothes" the Nurse at the clinic smiled and sat down her chair. "Why are there so many Dresses and skirts here?" Ichigo asked curiously "Well…those are the stuff that that the girls didn't even care to pick up anymore. Even though it's all been washed" _

_Ichigo Raised an eyebrow "washed?" "Yes washed. Almost all of what goes here were stained" she simple replied with a smile. Both Rukia and Orihime Blushed Ichigo Looked at them and Frowned "um…By stain you mean…" "They had their Period" the Nurse said and giggled._

_Ichigo Froze at the word and immediately turned red. "Come on Ichigo! She said they've been washed" Rukia giggled at her blushing friend. _

_No way! No way was Ichigo going to wear anything that had been stained. Washed or not he just couldn't. Rukia Frowned at him "your making it seem like us girls did something dirty!" Rukia snap at him. "Sorry! But I'm just not comfortable wearing anything in here after hearing that"_

_Orihime smiled and elbowed Rukia. "So your just going to wear that all day then?" Ichigo frowned and looked down at his Sweat pants that were also ruined. He looked like a pink bubble gum just exploded at him. Everything was a disaster to look at. _

* * *

_(end Flashing backwards…)_

"So I was thinking gothic blue—" Nnoitra trailed off when he spotted a certain Orange haired boy running with a short raven haired girl on the school campus. "yo! Check it out!" Gin and Tesla Turned with wide eyes to what they saw. "Where the fuck's Grimmjow? He's got to see this" Nnoitra asked. "He said he was just going to go to the little boy's room" Tesla answered. The two taller men smirked and decided to take a closer look at the undeniably sweet sight before them.

"Wait a sec Ichigo I got to visit the little Angel's room" Rukia panted while jumping up and down. Ichigo rolled his eyes "okay…but hurry" Rukia dashed inside as Ichigo waited.

"Hey there sweet ass" Ichigo looked up to see a very tall student with long 'shiny' black hair with a really wide Grin on his face. Ichigo scowled at him and wanted to turn around but couldn't as he remembered what he was actually wearing. _Shit!!_

"You new around here?" the weirdo asked. Ichigo just looked the other way and didn't answer. "HEY! I asked you a question! SO ANSWER ME YOU LIL FAG ASS!!" Nnoitra Griped Ichigo's white tight Jersey and held him high.

"Calm down now Nnoi! Don't wanna hurt the lil guy now" Ichigo turned his face to see another tall guy with slitted eyes and unusual silver hair. He looked just like a fox. Next to him was a slim guy with blond hair. "Shut up Gin" Nnoitra snapped and glared back at Ichigo "you gotta learn to respect others that are fucking stronger than you"

Ichigo was about to kick him when the boy's room door slammed open. The four turned to see Grimmjow scowling. "YOU GUYS ARE JUST SO FUCKING LOUD YOU KNOW THAT?" he yelled and walked out.

"Gezz I can't even—" Grimmjow's mouth drop open when he saw who Nnoitra was gripping. And all of a sudden he could feel himself burning up as he snarled his teeth at the fact that Nnoitra was touching he's Berry. The three just looked at him while ichigo was still squirming.

Noitra licked his lips as he was about to taste Ichigo's neck. When all of a sudden Grimmjow punched him on the face and he flew to the ground. Gin and Tesla both shocked at what had just happened stared at Grimmjow. "What the hell was that about?" Gin asked and Tesla just blinked.

Ichigo stumbled to the ground and looked at Grimmjow who was now offering him a hand. "Sorry bout tha—" Gimmjow stared wide eyed when he realized what Ichigo was wearing. _**Fucking God! **_

Ichigo stood up and cleaned himself he was wearing Orihime's Volley ball uniform. Grimmjow scanned his body. The white volleyball form fitting jersey did wonders for ichigos slim figure. The tightness of the uniform gave off some of Ichigo's muscles and well tanned skin. When Grimmjow looked down he licked his lips at the sight. Ichigo wore a tight red spandex that ended at his thighs. Fuck! _**How could he wear something like that and look so fucking hot**_.

Grimmjow hadn't realized that he wasn't the only one staring. Ichigo Blushed madly as he was this close to Grimmjow again. The guy was way bigger than Ichigo and taller. He then Turn his eyes to see Grimm's body. Grimmjow wore a tight black Tee that had a long white printed Dragon on its fitted worn-out jeans, and a pair of cool blue and white converse. And if that wasn't enough to go crazy he looked back up he almost melted at Grimmjow's deep blue gaze.

"Ichigo! I'm well pampered now! Let's go'' Rukia yelled cheerfully as she slammed the girls room door. Ichigo quickly got up to his feet and grabbed Rukias hand and run off. His heart beating rapidly. Grimmjow just stared at him. "I'm guessing by the way you two stared at each other he's the one whom you call berry?" Gin asked as Tesla was still trying to revive an unconscious Nnoitra.

Grimmjow turned to him and smirked "cute right?" "Damn hell he is" Gin grin and tapped him on the shoulder "I think you over did it for Nnoi though" he stated and pointed to Nnoitra. Grimmjow just shrugged "sorry…but I keep telling ya all…no one touches my Berry"

Ichigo stopped at his tracks once he saw the coast was clear. Rukia glance up at him "so…Ichikin's…who was that handsome stud anyway?" Ichigo slowly looked at her "he's names Grimmjow we met each other at summer camp…he was my…best friend" Rukia beamed at him "so…do you have the hots for him?" Rukia asked, Ichigo didn't answer.

Seeing Grimmjow again was way too much for him. He knew what they--actually Grimmjow did three years ago was wrong. But he wasn't really mad at Grimm for what he'd done back then though. He actually liked it. The way Grimmjow kissed him like that and made his body feel good. Heck he just didn't know how to react. After what had happened to them every time he saw Grimm he would just stumble and try to run away. He just didn't know what to say. "Hi! So when are you ganna suck me off again?" he laughed at the thought.

* * *

"Sure…just leave me some in the oven…love you too Nel" Grimmjow Hang up his cell and was about to go home when he notice Ichigo near the school gate looking at him. Ichigo blushed and smiled at him sweetly, wearing something else that his friend had made him. Grimmjow walked slowly wondering if all this was a dream.

"Um…hi Grimm…it's really nice to see you again" Ichigo managed to say. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and smirked a bit "really?" Ichigo nodded. "I…I just wanted to thank you for what happened earlier…"

Grimmjow's eyes widen "uh…yeah…I'm really sorry about my friends…they were just messing around…" "I guess you and your friends really like to mess around people" Ichigo said with an angry tone Which Grimmjow didn't like "What's that suppose to mean?" Ichigo frowned "you know what I mean" Grimmjow could feel his blood pressure rising at what his berry had just said.

What the fuck? How could Ichigo think he was just messing around with him back then. Grimmjows anger got the best of him and slammed Ichigo into a tree. "Listen Ichi…I never did all that just to fucking play with you" Ichigo struggled but couldn't lift the heavier man off him.

"LOOK AT ME DAMN IT" he demanded and grabbed Ichigo's face and force him to look at him. Honey Brown eyes met cobalt blue One's "I love you god damn it…"Ichigo's eyes widen at what he had just heard.

"I love you" Grimmjow said slowly again. Ichigo felt his cheeks burning as he stared into Grimmjow's eyes. Grimmjow could feel ichigo's Breath as he lean closer, Ichigo closed his eyes and so did Grimm's "Grimm…please stop" Grimmjow opened his eyes to see a crying Ichigo. "I…I just…cant…" he managed to say.

Grimmjow stared at him. his chest in pain at what he just saw. "Ichi…I'm sorry…" Ichigo looked up to see Grimm's sorrowed eyes. As the teal haired help him up and held him into a tight embrace. "It's okay ichi…I can wait" with that Ichigo smiled and rested his head on Grimm's shoulders. "Thank you Grimm"

* * *

I swear! This chapter was going to end differently but… I decided to end it like this instead so I could come up with more on later chapters! So? What did you guy's think? I made this after my exams so every time I tried to think of something to put in here all my brain gave me was a picture of a Dish washer…which is kinda weird o_o…


	4. Sweet molested berry

OH My Gosh! I AM SO SORRY I LET YOU GUY'S WAIT SO LONG FOR THE FOURTH CHAP!

Well…here it is!

Fourth chapter of "a Sweet Berry" hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Wow Ichigo you eat more like a chick than me!" Rukia said while staring at Ichigo's tray at the cafeteria at lunch time. "I do not eat like a chick Rukia!"Ichigo looked down at his tray and went red.

He had strawberry milk a slice of Strawberry cake and a salad. Rukia on the other hand was having a burger, large coke and a pack of cookies. "Even I can't stand just having a salad for lunch." Rukia Teased. "and burgers are a nutritious thing to eat at lunch?" Ichigo defended.

"HeyHey Ichigo! Mind if I set with ya?" Renji Asked as he sled his way near Ichigo.

"Oh hey Renji…Sure why not…your already setting next to your dream guy" Rukia Laughingly said as Ichigo glared at her.

"He wasn't talking to you Rukia" Ichigo said but soften when he saw Renji giving him the Puppy dog eyes. The three started eating and chatting while across their table a certain Blue haired senior was jealously looking at wanting to be the one to set next to Ichigo.

But he wasn't the only one dreaming that. He knew about half of the school was going crazy about Ichigo both male and Female all wanted him hungrily.

It was actually kind of nice to know that the person he longed for was indeed very charming to attract so many people. But that was also the thing that pissed him off.

He hated it when he catches other guys eying his berry and stupid girls flirting and doing all kinds of shit just to get near his berry. With that Grimmjow sighted and was patted at the back by Gin. "There there now...it's alright. Gins here…" Grimmjow raised his eyebrows at Gin and grunted.

But Grimmjow's eyes quickly change their target when he notice Nnoitra was also drooling at where Ichigo was setting. "Don't get any Idea's Nnoitra!" Grimmjow Growled. Nnoitra lazily turned his head to Grimm and smiled devilishly at him. Grimmjow hated that look. He wanted to smack that face again…but he couldn't really blame his friend. I mean just look at his berry! Grimmjow smiled as he looked at Ichigo's Table.

Ichigo for some reason was blushing while his friends were laughing. He loved it when Ichigo blushed like that. It was just so cute.

His eyes quickly Narrowed when Ichigo unconsciously played with the tip of his spoon with his tounge. He was carefully licking the white cream from his Strawberry cake off his spoon. And he was still blushing hot red while doing so.

Every time Ichigo teasingly licked and flicked his tongue at his spoon, molesting it innocently. Grimmjow Gulped and could feel his pants tighten underneath his table.

GOD the smallest things Ichigo did were driving him Crazy! How the hell could he live the rest of his life if Berry wasn't by his side?

* * *

Class was finally over for the day and Ichigo had just declined Renji's invitation to go watch a movie with him. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with Renji. He didn't mind that.

But the movie Renji wanted to see was fucked out way too scary for him...he never told anyone but he's a bit of a wimp when it came to horror movies. Rukia's the only one who knows this secret and has sworn never to speak of it to anyone.

Ichigo was now walking by the park it was nearly dark so he thought he'd take a short cut through there.

The air was getting a little too cold for him as he started wrapping his hands around himself. He was thinking to himself when he suddenly heard a twig snap.

He looked down at the grown to see there were three shadows behind his own shadow.

He quickly turned around to find three guys that looked like they were near mid twenty.

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?" Ichigo yelled.

He didn't like the way they were looking at him.

He knew what those look's meant. He got those looks a bunch of times in school.

This is not good! Ichigo's sweat drop as he carefully walked backwards while the three watched him with hunger in their eyes. With just a few steps Ichigo Quickly dashed off while the three went after him.

* * *

"Orihime! Welcome home…wow you're here early today…no plans today with Rukia?"

Orihimes older sister greeted her as she got home. "Hehehe…no plans. I was going to asked Ichigo out but Renji…you know that tall red head that reminds me of a pine apple...the one I told you keeps flirting with Ichigo…well..He got to ask ichi out first" Orihime blushed.

Rangiku quickly stopped steering what she was cooking and went near her younger sister.

Rangiku had long wavy strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth .her breast were four times bigger than Orihimes which means it's really huge considering Orihime's Breast are huge aswell.

Her younger sister had somehow fallen for ichi accidentally.

She never really had male friends except for ichigo.

The rest of the guys thought she was pretty but was a lil weird when it came to her cooking and all the guys would run away after tasting them. Ichigo was the only one who loved her no matter what she was…might not be the love she wanted but…it was still love.

Rangi-OWAH! AHAHAHAHA! STOP IT ONEE-CHAN! Orihime cried out as she and Rangiku fell to the floor.

"AHAHAHAHA...Rangi-chan! Im HAHA okay now! Stop it AHAHAHA! Rangiku always tickled Orihime when she was feeling sad or uncomfortable. It always lightens the mood.

Ran…gi-cahn…I (gasp)…can't breathe…Rangiku's Breast were now on top of Orihime because of her younger sisters struggles to get free. "Oh! Sorry imouto" Rangiku got up and smiled at her sister as she went back into the kitchen " dinner will be ready in 10 minutes".

"I wonder what Ichi's doing right now?" Orihime asked herself.

* * *

Ichigo had been running long enough and was getting tired. He just couldn't lose the three creeps that were running after him. Suddenly Ichigo lost his balance and fell to the ground.

He's right leg hit a sharp rock and was now bleeding. "AHhhhh…" it hurt like hell and Ichigo couldn't move. The three guys were now smiling wickedly as they got even more excited the blood. Ichigo bit his lips and closed his eyes as the three were about to touch him when….

Guy 1 "hehe…Your ganna taste sooo…hey! What the—OFF!"

Guy 2"YOU FUCKING SHI- Ahhh! Hey take it easy now!...AHHHH!"

Ichigo could hear punches and cracks and yells…he opened his eyes to see Grimmjow Punch the third guy on the stomach and kick his groin HARD! The two were already knocked down and were bleeding. Ichigo stared open mouthed at his savior. Grimmjow then step on all three…checking if they really were out.

" Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow quickly turned to face Ichigo and his eyes widen when he saw that his berry was injured. "Ichigo! You alright? What am I saying course yer not alright" Grimmjow Growled for some reason as he stared at Ichigo's right leg.

"Can you stand?"

"…"

-Silence-

"ahh…What the…."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No...Just a little surprise…." (Small blush)

Grimmjow carried Ichigo Bridal style as he started walking. Ichigo quickly hesitated when he notice they weren't heading on he's street. "Ah…Grimm…" Ichigo manage.

"im taking you to my house..It's nearer here. We have to heal that leg of yers as soon as possible" Grimmjow said with a mono tone voice. Ichigo nodded for approval and was quiet the whole time.

When they got to Grimmjows pad Grimmjow laid Ichigo on the sofa and headed up his room to find his first aid kit. Now feeling a bit better Ichigo slowly sat up and looked at his surroundings. The place was big and almost completely empty.

The only thing there was a wide screen TV, an aquarium with 6 fishes and a plant at the side of the room. Hmm…Ichigo laid back down the sofa when he heard the door open.

Meanwhile Grimmjow was busy searhing his room for the first aid kit "aha! Found it!"

Grimmjow smiled at himself when he realized who was now in his house. His little berry…was downstairs waiting for him.

His smile got even bigger by that thought and he started day dreaming about an orange haired blushing berry was wearing only a pair of boxer's strawberry pattern one and was waiting anxiously for him with wanton eyes. When he heard his berry scream.

Once Grimmjow reached the living room Ichigo was now pinned down the sofa with Nniotra above him staring at his blushing face and inhaling Ichigos scent.

Ichigo was squirming underneath him with his upper uniform being slowly undone by Nniotra's right hand and started caressing Ichi's chest with his left one

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Grimmjow angrily growled he dangerously stared at the long thin sick looking bustard of a friend Nniotra groping his sweet Berry…

* * *

Just ganna end there for now..my necks starting to hurt…comments please…


	5. just like summer camp only way better

remembr what i said in my first chappy! im totally new at this especially on this chappy GASP!

soooo very scared...this is my first hot action chapter! WAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhh...Enjoy! =)

Grimmjow Growled at the sight of his sweet adorable berry being molested by his fucked up bestfriend! He just fucking couldnt believe it! Nniotra was touching Ichigo! And Ichigo was blushing at Nniotras touch. WHAT THE FUCK?

Nniotra smiled wickedly at what he was seing. He couldn't believe it himself. It was just so god damn lucky of him to pay Grimmjow a visit and end up finding a cute lil ass hanging on the air wiggling at him like a fresh meat. what made him really god damn lucky was that the person responsible for making his dick twitch was his lil carrot top! Yeah he knew Ichigo was Grimmjows one and only love but hey! Hes a man too! And as a man, He has hes needs as well as of his friend.

Ichigo was going nuts now. He really didn't approve of this weirdo caressing him like this. Fuck his hormones for making him excited at this weirdos touch. He was about to protest when Grimmjow suddenly Grabbed Nniotra's by the neck and beat the living day light out of him. As he throw his so called friend outside his pad and spat a couple of stuff he couldn't really make out.

"Fuck That Bastard is really pissing me off." Grimmjow said mentally. he could kill that so called of a friend bastard freak. But that would be bad…and illegal…which meant he could go to jail and end up not seing his Berry.

As Grimmjow went inside his livingroom. He found a very aroused Ichigo on his sofa. Grimmjows eyes widen and his mouth droped at what he was seing. Ichigo was blushing beat red and biting his lips. And when Grimms eyes went down he notice that Ichigo's pants had a small bulge in them.

"Ichigo?"

"You okay?" Grmmjow asked as he stepped closer.

Ichigo just stared at him with soft lustful eyes and shook his head indicating he wasn't as tears started to appear.

ICHIGO WAS HARD? HE WAS TURNED ON BY THE TOUCH OF THAT FUCKER NnIOTRA? Grimmjow could almost burst out in anger as he realized that his Berry was turned on by another guy. FUCK! His Berry was just so fucking beautiful when aroused, he didn't want anyither fucker to see this!

Call him selfish of possisive but fuck he just didn't like the idea of anyone dirtying his sweet Ichigo. Well…except for him that is…(wink2x..hehehe…)

But right now His Ichi needed him. And he needed to make his Ichi feel better. Ichigo Chifted uncomfortable as Grimmjow went closer to him. He was so embarrassed that he actually got molested and aroused while Grimmjow was looking at him. Ichigo felt so pathetic.

Grimmjow was starring at him now. A look in his eyes that Ichigo couldn't figure out. Ichigo moved backwards as Grimmjow lay next to him. ichigo waited for Grimmjow to say something to him, but Grimm just stared at him.

Ichigo yelp as he felt a hand pressed against his bulge.

"AHHH!..." Ichigo almost fell as Grimmjow gently massage his now growing bulge. "Ahhhnn…G-Grim" Ichigo gasped as another hand went up his body and started caressing his hardening nipples. Ichigo couldn't believe what was happening! ITS SUMMER CAMP ALL OVER AGAIN! Ichigo's thoughts were cut off when he saw Grimmjows eyes starring eagerly at that him as he slowly moved closer. Ichigo hesitated for a moment as he felt sweet lips press against his. A small moan could be heard as he leaned closer for the kiss.

Grimmjow repeatedly licked his Berry's lips for entrance which he was thankfully givin. Ichigo was new to this and submissively let the larger more expert tongue dominate in the kiss. Ichigo Pressed his chest against Grimmjows as one hand started circling its fingers on his back teasingly. God Ichigo was on fire! Everything Grimmjow did was heaven. Even the small touches made him moan out. While those cobalt blue eyes made his body melt. Grimmjow Finally Broke the kiss and a stran of saliva that connected their mouths fell on Grimmjow's chin, Ichigo slowly leaned over and licked Grimmjows lips and neck. Grimm growled and unwrapped both their errections and started pressing their members together.

Oh God did it feel good. "Ahhhhnnn…nnn…M-MORE…"Ichigo managed "Ahhh…ahhh..nnnhhaahhh" FUCK hearing his Berry maon wantonly was driving Grimm cazy! He couldn't hold on any much longer. But he tried to remember to slow down. This was Ichigos first…wait…right?...of course this was. He was going to be Ichigos first and only. "AHHHH..SO G-GOOD…GRIMMJOW…M-MORE"

FUCK! Grimmjow got up and left Ichigo whining and a bit irritated. Once Grimmjow came back he had something in he's hand that Ichigo couldn't make out as he stared at it. "Its lube" Grimmjow stated at his questioning berry. "Lube?" Ichigo repeated. "Yeah, so that it wont hurt as much when I fuck you…" Big mistake for saing the F word to his berry. With that Ichigos eyes widen at the realization, and started to panic and with Grimmjows surprise run straight for the door, he almost made it when Grimmjow attacked him and both stumbled on the floor.

WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Grimmjow asked with a somewhat dangerously angry and questioning tone. This was the moment he had been waiting for. And he wasn't ganna let his berry get away anymore.

"I changed my mind…Im going home!" Ichigo was now squirming as Grimmjow held his grip tighter on Ichigo. "You aint going nowhere…BUT IN MY BED!" Grimmjow roared. As he pressed his large dick on Ichigo's bum. Ichigo blush as he felt how huge Grimmjow cock was. It was pressing down on him hard moving up and down making his own member press against the floor in a sweet sweet way. And Ichigos arousal came back, and he started to push back at Grimm. "nnn….ohhhnnn…Grimm…." GOD was his berry a horny little virgin rabbit.

Now thinking it safe Grimm stood up and grabed Ichigo on the wrist and waist and carried his horny berry on his shoulders as he headed up his room. Once he got there he throw Ichigo onto his bed and started stripping his little berry of wha little clothes he had left. As the last garment was taken off Grimmjow couldn't stop but stare at his berry laying on his bed with legs open widely for him to see just enough. Eager eyes scanned his berry's body. Tight muscles, chest heaving hard, tanned skin every where.

Hes dick was just as Grimmjow remembered it, Pink and suckable. It was like a beautiful rose. it didn't have any inperfections..the tip had a little pre cum coming out that made it look so tasty. It was perfect in his out a minute to lose Grimmjow devoured the hard member and sucked on it hard and fast. Ichigo bit his lips as hes head feel back "so….so good….god" Ichigogasped out. He then slowly opened his eyes and couldn't help but to look at the way Grimmjow was bopping his head. "NNYYAAHHH…F-Fuck.." Grimmjow was now deep throating him. Grimmjow purred as he licked and teased the lith of the head. And stroked back and forth while playing with his balls. God hes berry tasted so good.

With a few more strokes Ichigo came and shivered as he collapsed on the bed. Grimmjow slowly licked ichigos penis clean, a satisfied smirk on his face as he licked the last drop on his hand

Ichigo was about to haze off when he suddenly felt two fingers press against his lips, as he opened his eyes he saw a very sexy aroused full erect Grimmjow smilling widely at him " We aint done yet…you still gatta make me cum as well…"

WAHHHH…..NO HARSH COMMENTS PLS…did I mention I was new at this? Huhu..just had to type it all out but not sure if it was any good….so?...what do you guys think?...


End file.
